zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Warping
Warping is a form of fast transportation in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Throughout each game Link can activate warp points to be able to return to various parts of Hyrule without having to travel by foot. The Legend of Zelda (Nintendo Entertainment System) In The Legend of Zelda, the recorder can transport Link to a random dungeon. ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' (NES) In Zelda II, the recorder makes a return, named the "flute" in this game. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Game Boy) In Link's Awakening, Warp Holes appear throughout the land to teleport Link to various places. Warp panels also appear within dungeons to take Link back to where he left off. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ''(Super NES) In ''A Link to the Past, Link acquires a flute which allows him to warp to various parts of the map. There are crystal spheres which create warp panels, especially to the dark world. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''(Nintendo 64/3DS) Various tunes on the Ocarina of Time can be played to warp to certain parts of Hyrule. Farore's Wind also enables Link to make a warp point in Dungeons to avoid such things as backtracking. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64/3DS) Owl Statues appear in various places an act as warp points and save points. These statues are vital in beating the game as they save valuable time. The game shares much with Ocarina of Time as it is a direct sequel. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Seasons ''(Game Boy Color) The ''Oracle games share much with Link's Awakening DX, including teleportation. In Ages, Link must play a song in order to teleport to various areas of the map. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GameCube) In The Wind Waker, Link, after acquiring the Hero's Bow, must defeat the God of Wind, Cyclos in order to learn the Ballad of Gales, which can summon Cyclones to transport him to explored parts of the Great Sea, as a way to avoid the tedium of sailing. Warp Pots also appear within dungeons, acting like the panels in Link's Awakening in that they transport Link to a checkpoint. The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures (GC) In Four Swords Adventures, the four Links are teleported to the next area at various points in the game. Upon saving each maiden, they are ultimately teleported away while being awarded force fairies as extra lives. The game is heavily based on A Link to the Past, with which it shares many similarities. In the Village of the Blue Maiden, there are special crystal spheres which create portals into the dark world. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Game Boy Advance) Warp points appear on stumps and either take Link to a different part of Hyrule or into the Minish world. Warp pots also appear within dungeons. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Gamecube/Wii/Wii U) Throughout Twilight Princess, Link as a wolf is required to defeat Shadow Beasts in order to create Twilight Portals. He is required to become a wolf to warp as it takes him through the Twilight, but he reverts back to his human self upon arrival. Ooccoo appears in dungeons as a warp to and from the entrance in case Link needs to leave and come back. Midna also warps Link in wolf form from one ledge to another in various parts of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks ''(DS) ''Phantom Hourglass greatly resembles The Wind Waker and thus takes many of its features, including warping. Spirit Tracks carries over much from Phantom Hourglass. In Spirit Tracks, the Spirit Train can warp around New Hyrule using special gate which are activated by blowing the train's whistle, causing portal to appear within the gate itself. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (3DS) This game is greatly based on ALTTP. The Bell is use to summon Irene's Broom to travel to different Weather Vanes. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Wii U/Nintendo Switch) Fast Travel Gates In Breath of the Wild, the game introduces a fast travel system that can be access via the Sheikah Slate map and selecting any activated Travel Gate which will cause Link to be converted into energy and transported to the selected travel gate. Travel Gates appear on Shrines, Sheikah Towers, as well as the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab, Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, and Shrine of Resurrection. Shrine Travel Gates are unlocked by accessing a Shrine's Guidance Stone terminal and opening it. Obtaining a Tower's map data from its Guidance Stone terminal will also activate its travel gate. The two Ancient Tech Labs' travel gates will activate once their Furnaces are lit with the Blue Fire during "Locked Mementos" and "Robbie's Research". The Shrine of Resurrection's travel gate is the first travel gate to be activated when Link opens the door leading out of the Shrine by accessing the Shrine's second Guidance Stone. Fast Travel can usually be done at any time though sometimes Link's ability to fast travel will be disabled such as during the "Stranded on Eventide" Side Quests. Fast Travel allows Link to escape dangerous situations. Due to the size of Hyrule in Breath of the Wild, fast travel is the fastest way to get around and allows Link to reset items or cause shops/merchants to restock by leaving the area and returning later. It also allows Link to travel to the top of Towers easily. At least one shrine can be found near Stables and most settlements which Link can open allowing him to use their travel gates to make reaching these places easier and more quickly. Leave Area Warp Inside dungeons Link cannot access the overworld map to fast travel, however the Sheikah Slate Dungeon Map has an option called Leave Area which is accessed by pressing X'' then Link must select Leave This Area which will trigger the same warping effect as normal fast travel. However Link will be warped to an area near the dungeon's main entrance such as south of the bridge leading from the Hyrule Castle Town Ruins to main entrance of Hyrule Castle. However Link will be forced to backtrack through the dungeon though the Saas Ko'sah Shrine in the Hyrule Castle Docks can be used as a shortcut back into the castle once it has been revealed and its Travel Gate activated though Link must use Leave Area to warp out. Travel Medallion As part of "The Master Trials" DLC, Link can obtain a key item called the Travel Medallion which allows Link to create a Fast Travel point in the overworld. This is useful for places that lack a Travel Gate or places Link wishes to travel to more easily. ''Hyrule Warriors Legends (3DS) Players can use an Ocarina to warp to activated Owl Statues on the map. Category:Miscellaneous Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening